clonetrooperfandomcom-20200214-history
Ding
Star Wars: The Clone Wars Character Encyclopedia |died = 19 BBY''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 2: The Chosen One, Part II'' |species = Human (clone) |gender = Male |height = 1.83 meters |era(s) = Clone Wars Galactic Empire}} 'Ding '''was a clone trooper that served in the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars and continued his service through the formation of the Galactic Empire. He was killed by Darth Vader after his platoon mistook him for a Jedi''Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 2: The Chosen One, Part II. History Imperial Service After the formation of the Galactic Empire and the execution of clone protocol 66, Ding became part of the Emperor's task force to scour the galaxy to secure every known asset of the Jedi. During this hunt, Ding became stationed aboard the Jedi space station, Brighthome, in the mid rim. While stationed there, Ding and his companion, Kicker, contemplated on why the most skilled soldiers in the galaxy where now reduced to inventorying Jedi relics. Darth Vader At this time, the Emperor's new apprentice, Darth Vader, was sent out on a mission to locate and kill a Jedi Knight in order to construct his own Sith lightsaber.Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 1: The Chosen One, Part I Having knowledge of the Brighthome base, Vader traveled to the location, being intercepted by several ARC-170 starfighters while attempting to land. Ding and his fellow clones watched the following battle from inside the station, seeing how Vader managed to destroy their entire escort of starfighters without taking a hit. Fearing the individual piloting the vessel was a Jedi, Ding's commanding officer began to order his soldiers to set up defensive positions to prevent the station from falling back under Jedi control. As the clones waited for Vader to exit the station's hangar bay, Ding realized that if they could successfully defend Brighthome from the Jedi, the Emperor may consider keeping clone troopers as the primary defense of the Empire and even contemplated being able to join Palpatine's Royal Guard.Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 2: The Chosen One, Part II Suddenly, Vader ripped through the hangar bay doors and began to use the Force to deflect the clone's blaster fire until he managed to locate and activate a lightsaber. With the blade in hand, Vader began to mercilessly cut down each of the clones, forcing the commander to order a retreat, just before being sliced through the chest by Vader right in front of Ding and Kicker. As their commander's body fell to the floor, Ding and Kicker fled deeper into the station, going into hiding until the right moment arose to ambush Vader. After locating him in the station's archives, Ding threw an explosive device at Vader, who halted its detonation with the Force. Ding than insisted that they take Vader alive that they should offer him up as a prize to the Emperor in order to secure their place in the Royal Guard. Vader than informed the clones that they were mistaken for assuming that he was a Jedi before instantly crushing their necks with the Force. Personality and Traits Ding was a fairly optimistic clone, attempting to look for any and all opportunities that he could have at continuing his service to the Galactic Empire, even hoping to join the ranks of the Emperor's Royal Guard. As a clone bred for combat, it made sense why Ding looked to whatever means he could to avoid decommissioning and continue fighting for the Empire. While being stationed on Brighthome, Ding stated that out of the one hundred missions that he and his companions had gone on during the Clone Wars, this assignment would be the one to end him. Ding constantly found himself underwhelmed by his tasks on Brighthome, even attempting to lighten to the mood at one point by activating a green lightsaber and pretending to be a Jedi. Armor and Equipment Ding wore a set of full Phase II clone armor that contained several markings of battle damage as a result of the one hundred missions that he had been a part of. He also wore a set of bandages that he had wrapped around his left and right sholders, likely healing a pair of wounds that he obtained during a previous operation. Ding was equipped with a single DC-15S blaster as well as an unknown explosive device. Timeline Appearances * Darth Vader: Darth Lord of the Sith 2: The Chosen One, Part II (First appearance) References Category:Clone troopers Category:Stormtroopers Category:Dead characters